High School Drama
by inuxkagfan
Summary: Kagome moves to Tokyo. Now she's going to Tokyo high. With friends, gangs, and sluts, how the hell is she supposed to survive? Especially when one gang leader is Inuyasha. INUKAG! SanMir a LOT of other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OMG! IF I LUV HIM I HAV 2 LET HIM GO! Which I do dumass, love him I mean. I own whatever isn't Rumiko Takahashi's.

'Sup guys! I'm here; inuxkagfan is back with story #4 Highschool drama. Summary.

Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya Sess/Kagu Kik/Bank Rin/Ship Koh/Kan Souta/Shiori Tsu/Nar

All the Inuyasha characters are at high school. When Kagome moves to Tokyo from rural Japan to go to high school and gets a taste of the city life, she a little overwhelmed. Especially with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru each heading their own gangs, everyone is coupled up, and Tsubaki and Naraku team up to take out Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. As you can see it might be difficult for a country girl like Kagome make it in the big city.

P.s. to those with out a brain, I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, read on, better then it sounds.

p.p.s. Review and I won't kick your ass! J.k. j.k! Have fun people I promise you'll love it.

CHAPTER 1

As Kagome hit the button on her alarm clock on Monday morning to make it shut up, she thought of what had happened in the last couple days. They had sucked, she remembered that clearly.

FLASHBACK 2 A FEW DAYS AGO

Kagome was just headed home from hanging out with her three best friends when she ran into Hojo.

"Hello Kagome!" Hojo said with a grin as he jogged up to her.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Hojo was one of her best friends, she had known him since kindergarten, but the boy had NO clue.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome said, "I'm sorry but I'm busy tonight, I can't go to the movies with you."

She knew what he was going to ask, also that she didn't want to go, so she declined before he could ask.

"Oh, okay," Hojo replied, "we'll try for another day, bye Kagome!"

Kagome sighed again, this time out loud, as she watched Hojo jog away. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Kagome walked down her driveway in the Japanese country side. She lived about a mile out of town where she went to school.

With black, curled slightly at the end hair, a slim figure, and deep brown eyes, Kagome was the prettiest girl in the class. She stood 5' 4" and was only taller then a few people in her class of ninth graders, as she was 15. She had never had a boyfriend, despite Hojo's persistence.

She was at her house now and she called to her mom, "I'm home!"

Souta at 13 was in middle school, he was older then a lot of the people in his class because his birthday was in August. It was October now.

"Sup Sis?" Souta asked, "Wanna play video games? 'Course they are all packed up now so we can go."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused, then noticed that a lot of the stuff in the kitchen was in boxes and the chairs were stacked.

She dropped her backpack and ran upstairs to find that her mother was packing everything into boxes, U-haul boxes.

"Mom, I'm home, what's going on?"

"Kagome dear, we're moving to Tokyo," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sad smile, "I got a promotion and we have to leave on Saturday, it's Thursday now so you can say good bye to your friends tomorrow."

"But, mom," Kagome started crying and hugged her mom. She had grown up in the small farmhouse with her mom, Souta, and Buyo the cat. Their father died when she was 7, Souta was 5 at the time and didn't remember any of it, though Kagome remembered some.

"Dear," her mother said softly, "I need you to grab some of these boxes and start packing your things, we are leaving Saturday at 6:00 am. We have to drive 500 miles to get to Tokyo."

"Okay," Kagome said with a sniffle, "I'll go get my stuff ready."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The next day at school Kagome said good bye to all her friends, these were the responses that she got:

"But, Kagome-"

"Why?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She answered her friends questions and then stepped up to Hojo, she surprised him by hugging him good bye and then walked back home.

She got finished packing up and put all her boxes downstairs. A U-haul truck had pulled up and was filled ½ way full when they had all their stuff in it.

They slept that night on the floor in the living room because the house was bare. They set out for Tokyo at 6:00 a.m. on Saturday morning.

10 HOURS LATER/ 4:00 P.M.

Kagome's mother pulled into their new home at 4:15 in the afternoon. The U-haul truck pulled up behind them and started unloading boxes.

Mrs. Higurashi shook Kagome and Souta awake, only to have them gasp upon sight of their new house.

It was a two story house with a spacious front yard that had a two car garage with a newly cemented driveway leading up the right side. The walkway that went up to the small deck in front of the door was gravel and went all the way down from the street. There were two rose bushes planted beside the walkway in front of the deck. One was a light red and one was a dark red.

Mrs. Higurashi unlocked the door and immediately the two siblings ran into the house.

Their mother laughed, "Calm down kids, it's just a new house!" She started carting boxes in.

Kagome immediately saw the room she wanted and sprinted for it. She landed outside the doorway and ran into it. It was probably 12 by 14 foot in dimension with a bathroom that connected to it and a big closet, though not a walk-in. She threw herself on the floor and thought for a second, then went downstairs to help her mother out with the boxes.

Kagome saw the stuff labeled "Kagome's Stuff" and brought it up to her room. Then she went down and helped her mother unpack all the stuff for the house. At 3:00 in the morning, all the stuff was done. Kagome debated going to bed, then decided to unpack her bed first.

When that was done she sighed and fell into bed.

At 10:00 in the morning on Sunday Kagome's mother came in to wake her up, only to find that she was already putting clothing into her dresser and closet. She had already unpacked and set up her computer and was just finishing clothing and starting on trinkets and jewelry.

"Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, "how long have you been up?"

"About three hours," Kagome said with a smile, "I woke up early and was going to go back to bed when I realized that I should just keep working and look, I'm almost done. I just need help with the TV, getting it onto the dresser is hard, I have no clue how you got it up the stairs."

"Okay."

The two Higurashi women heaved up the TV and set it on the dresser, across from her queen-size bed. After her mother left and Kagome arranged her room and bathroom and closet to her liking, she got ready for bed because it was 7:00 and she was really tired. She took a shower and hopped into bed after laying out an outfit for tomorrow and setting her alarm clock for 6:30.

Tomorrow was Monday and that meant a school day at a new school. Lucky it was only ½ a mile away though, so her mother didn't have to drive her. She wanted to have plenty of time to get lost both outside the school and in before the homeroom bell rang.

She fell asleep wondering what her new school would be like.

WHICH BRINGS US BACK TO DOE, A DEER A FEMALE- SORRY, END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE NOW.

Kagome heaved herself out of bed and got dressed, wondering what would happen at school today. It was a new school, Tokyo high, so she wanted to be able to quickly make friends so she wasn't alone.

_Time to face the music_, Kagome thought as she walked downstairs, _you know nothing about Tokyo. _

Her mother passed her some breakfast and Kagome chewed slowly nervous about what would happen her first day of school in Tokyo High.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I think you know what I mean when I say that I don't own Inuyasha.

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of High School Drama. I know you've been waiting a while so I will shut up and just let you read.

CHAPTER 2

Kagome had on a pair of faded jeans and a blue tee shirt that said, "Angel" with a halo around the top of the A. A pair of silver hoops and a quick application of lip gloss completed this look.

As she sat at the breakfast table, she convinced herself to stop worrying about what would happen at Tokyo high. After all, it was only a school.

"Be careful dear, it's a big city," Kagome's mother said with a frown creasing her pretty features, as she watched Kagome brush her teeth.

"Don't worry mom!" Kagome said with a smile as she slipped on a pair of white flip flops, "I'll be careful, I'll call if I decide to go to a friends house, okay?"

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, and kissed Kagome on the fore head as she went out the door.

It was 7:30 now and the school started at 8:30. That meant she had an hour to get lost, both inside and outside the school. As she walked out of her neighborhood and into the actual city of Tokyo, she wished she had more time to stop and look at the scenery, it was amazing, all the shops and buildings. She saw Tokyo High and walked up to it. It was 8:20, she had gotten lost for about 5 minutes and had to rework it, but she was on time.

She walked up the steps and in through the doors. A sign read "OFFICE" and she walked into the room.

A secretary sat at the desk, "New student?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Yes, ma'am, I'd like my schedule please," Kagome said quietly, she was still nervous.

"Higurashi?" she asked, typing on her computer.

"Yes."

"Here you are, your schedule, map, and locker number and combo, good luck here."

"Thanks," Kagome said and walked out the door, only to shriek and jump aside when something large crashed into the locker behind her.

She looked down and saw a tall teenager with long silver hair stand up and growl.

"BANKOTSU!" he yelled, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN PRETTY BOY!"

He then jumped up and launched himself straight down the hall where he barreled into another teenager, this one with long black hair in a braid down his back. They both fell in a pile, kicking and punching at each other, until the silver-haired one got his foot on the other one's chest.

CRASH! The black-haired one went flying across the hall and into the row of lockers over there.

A crowd had begun to appear to watch the spectacle and make bets, that is, until a man with short grey hair came up and yelled at them, "There is nothing to see here! Go to class!"

The crowd dispersed, so Kagome, who currently had her back against the locker, still afraid that she might get hurt, concluded that this was the principal.

The man looked tiredly at the silver-haired one and spoke in an even more tired voice, "Inuyasha, this is the third fight in the last week. That's only counting the one's without Bankotsu."

Inuyasha said in a smooth voice, "Look, teach, it was a personal matter, it's been resolved, I don't see why-"

"Nope, not this time. You are suspended unless-" the principal looked over at Kagome, seeing her for the first time, "Are you new here?" he asked her.

"Yes," Kagome said, "I can't find my locker, could you point me in the direction of locker 645?"

"Actually," the principal said with a grin, (you can almost picture a little light bulb thingy on top of his head), "Inuyasha would be happy to."

He turned to Inuyasha, "As your punishment you will show the girl around the school, Ah! No buts!" he said as Inuyasha protested.

"It's this or suspension."

"Suspension!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"Just kidding, now get moving, homeroom starts in five minutes, and 645 is across the school, have fun kids!" the principal waved and walked away, leaving Kagome to look warily at Inuyasha.

He turned around to look at her, and as he did so, Kagome noticed he had DOGGY EARS! They were so cute!

"Oooo!" she squealed, causing him to back up, "YOU HAVE DOGGY EARS!"

She launched herself at him, and he caught her, then shoved her up into a locker, "Baby, don't touch'em," he whispered into her ear, "Unless you want me to touch you back."

He backed up and smirked at her, causing her to go red in the face as she noticed how hot he was. And he was smokin' in a pair of baggy faded jeans and a red shirt.

"Your lockers this way sexy," he said, "let's go, you're going to be late," he flashed a fanged smile at her, knowing this would make her melt. Guess what happened? Yah! She melted, duh! Who wouldn't?

"Okay," she said, her face completely red and her legs like jelly, "I'm coming."

They walked down the hall and through a couple of sets of doorways. Kagome noticed that wherever they walked, girls had to sit down or fall over or something. Kagome concluded that this 'Inuyasha' was extremely popular, though definitely no prep.

He stopped, causing Kagome to almost run into him.

"Your lockers here," he said with a smirk, "and homeroom's down the hall."

He walked off and stepped into the classroom down the hall.

She blushed, realizing that they had the same homeroom. _Oh well, _she thought, her cheeks still red, _I hope I make some friends. _

After putting her stuff in her locker, she walked down into her homeroom.

When she walked in, a teenager with a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple tee shirt on stepped up to her.

"Hello you gorgeous young lady," he said in a loud voice, causing her to shake her head and back up, would this never end?

"I was just talking with my friend Inuyasha over there," he indicated Inuyasha who had his feet up on the desk, and winked at her, "when you walked in and dazzled me with your beauty. I have a proposition for you," he got down on one knee and held Kagome's hand, " would you consider bearing my child?"

(Anime sweat drop.)

Kagome turned beat red and pulled away, a couple of the people in the classroom were chuckling, but one girl with shoulder length brown hair and a glare, stood up and walked over to where the teen was, and then cracked him across the back of the head with her fist.

"MIROKU!" she yelled, "HENTAI! How many times do I have to tell you to knock it off!"

"Hi there, I'm Sango, that's Miroku, he's a pervert," she turned towards Kagome, "what's your name?"

"Kagome," Kagome replied, "And does he do that often?"

"Unfortunately yes," she turned to glare at Miroku, causing Inuyasha to chuckle at his swaying friend.

"Here," Sango said, and grabbed Kagome's hand, "there's some people I'd like you to meet," she dragged her over to a cluster of desks.

"This is Ayame," she pointed to a girl with long red hair who smiled and waved, "and Rin," she pointed to another girl with brown hair in a ponytail who also waved.

"Over here is Kouga, Ayame's boyfriend, he's friends with Inuyasha and brothers with Miroku," she saw a guy who had black hair in a ponytail and was chatting with Inuyasha, "he's also brother's with Jakotsu, who might be gay but we aren't really sure."

Sango pointed to a guy who had on a white tee shirt and had his hair done, and was giving Miroku's ass a good stare, Kagome was curious what the lines were on his face and asked Sango.

"Oh," she said with a smile, "he's a demon, so is Kouga, a wolf demon, and Inuyasha is half dog demon but for some reason stronger then the rest of them. Ayame's a wolf demon too. Rin is human, so am I but I'm a demon slayer, along with my brother Kohaku, who's going out with Kanna, she's a human but her older sister Kagura is a demon, a wind sorceress. She's girlfriend to Inuyasha's older brother, who's a full dog demon. We aren't sure if he has emotions or not."

Inuyasha piped up from across the room, "That's a serious question man," he said with a grin.

"Inuyasha's my half brother," Rin said with a smile, "sometimes he's a pain in the ass, but I know he loves me, I wonder though," she said, contemplating something, "does Fluffy have emotions?"

"Fluffy!" Kagome asked incredulously, she liked this group already.

"Yeah," Ayame said with a smirk, "that's everyone-who-knows-Sesshoumaru's nickname for him. I wish I had a nickname for my sister Kikyo, I can't come up with anything besides Kinky-ho though."

Kagome laughed, "Is she really that bad?"

"Yeah," Ayame said, "here she comes now."

Kagome looked over at the classroom door and saw a tall, black-haired girl strut in. she had on a red miniskirt and a spaghetti strapped top. Huge gold hoops, along with too much makeup completed this look. She looked really slutty, and the girl behind her with grey hair, looked even sluttier then her.

She had on a halter top crop top that was black leather with a leather miniskirt and red thong straps peeking out, her hair was loose and flowed down to her calves. Kagome wrinkled her nose at her outfit; it was disgusting.

But what really shook her up was when two or three other girls in equally slutty outfits came in behind Kikyo and the other one.

Kikyo smirked at the class and walked over and pulled up a chair beside Inuyasha, who was personally looking horrified.

"Hi Inu-baby, how was your night, did you think about me at all?" Kikyo asked with a confident smile.

"Fuck off Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a bored voice, "actually, I'd tell you to go fuck yourself, but from the smell I would say you've already done that today. Several times."

The class burst out laughing, Kagome was rolling on the ground along with Sango and Rin, Ayame was trying to compose herself while Kouga, Miroku, and Jakotsu whooped and hollered, high fiving each other. The rest of the class, probably 15 other people, got themselves composed in a minute or so.

Kikyo looked extremely hurt and decided to round on Kagome.

"You!" Kikyo said, "Are you new?"

"Yes," Kagome said, "I really don't see how it's any of your business though."

"I'm Tsubaki," the gray-haired girl cut in with a smirk, "you had better stay the hell out of our way, we are the popular ones, and we will stay that way until the day we graduate."

"Um, okay," Kagome said, now thoroughly confused, "I got it."

"Leave her alone you bitch," Sango shouted, "take Inuyasha's advice, find a bathroom and go fuck yourself!"

"You bitch! You wanna go?" Kikyo asked, getting into a fighting position.

"You know I do!" Sango yelled.

"Well then, let's get it on!" Kikyo shrieked and charged Sango.

Suddenly she was hauled off her feet by Inuyasha and deposited in a chair. Kikyo looked adoringly at Inuyasha and he grimaced at her.

"Fuck off Kikyo, I don't like you and I'm pretty sure I'd let Fluffy kill me before I'd go out with you."

"Oh!" Kikyo said with a glare, "I'm leaving! Come on Tsubaki!"

They stomped out of the classroom and down the hall, ignoring the laughter and cheers coming from the classroom.

"I see," Kagome said with a smile, "she is THAT bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Ayame said with a grimace, "Imagine having to live with her, that's why I'm rarely ever home, and mornings are the 7th level of hell, I swear."

DING DING

"That's the bell," Sango said and turned to Kagome, "what's you schedule look like?"

"I have PE first period and then Science and Art."

"That's awesome!" Sango said with a smile, as they walked out of the classroom, "Come on, I have PE and Art with you, let's see, Science is with Inuyasha."

At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome blanched and started stuttering, "Inu-inu-Inuyasha?"

"OMG!" Sango shrieked, causing several people to look at her strangely. She waved and heh-heh-ed at them, then continued in a quieter voice, "You like Inuyasha?"

"Um…………………………………………. No," Kagome said reluctantly.

"OMG! OMG! Yes you do!" Sango said with a smile.

"Ok, he's really hot and he flirted with me in the hallway," she told Sango what had happened between her and Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's like that, if he really likes a girl he will do that," Sango said with a grin.

"When Kikyo moved here she was really nice, like us," Sango said, "she and Inuyasha even went out, but then she met Tsubaki and she turned Kikyo into a total slut."

"That's too bad," Kagome said in a sad voice.

"Oh yeah," Sango said, "Before I forget, Inuyasha is head of a gang."

"What!"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PPL! I WILL THANK YOU IF U DO!

Tell me what you think about this chapter and sorry for the cliffy!

-inuxkagfan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: WTF? I own Inuyasha! YAY!

Cops: ahem

Me: right, (recites as if by memory), "I do not own Inuyasha."

Cops: good, (walks away)

Me: u bastard

Hi everyone! 6/6/6 2day! Or yesterday, cause u guys probably won't read this till 2marow.

Like I care anyway!

I crashed my dirt bike 2day twice and crashed head on into my brother. Slid into a log truck the other time. That sucked; at least it was standing still. Landed on my ass though, ow. Anyway, I'll shut up. The long awaited chapter! Well not that long.

Last time:

"Oh yeah," Sango said, "Before I forget, Inuyasha is the head of a gang."

"What!"

CHAPTER 3

"Yeah," Sango said with a frown, "the gang's called the K-9's. Sesshoumaru has his own gang, they're the Wild Dogs, and Naraku has his own gang as well, the Spiders."

Kagome was at a loss for words. She had expected city life to be different, but not this different!

"They are the three biggest gangs in the school," Sango said as they changed in the locker room, the other students in that class that Kagome knew besides Sango was Kikyo, in too short shorts of course.

"Actually, pretty much the only gangs in the school," Sango finished.

"Who all's in it?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku, Kouga, Jakotsu, and a bunch of other kids. Probably 30 or 40 in all," Sango replied as they ran their 5 warm-up laps, "Sesshoumaru's gang is even bigger, 70 or 80, and Naraku's gang is the same size as Fluffy's."

"I see," Kagome said with a pondering look, "OH! The guys are coming in! Oh God, oh God no."

"Yeah," Sango said with a grin, "Inuyasha's in this class."

As he passed her while he was jogging he smirked as she practically melted.

Then the P.E. teacher filed in.

"CLASS," the teacher yelled at them, even though she was standing only a few feet away from them, she quieted down when a few people glared at her, "today we have a new student."

The class groaned in sympathy. Everyone knew that that Kagome probably didn't like the attention. She groaned as well and stomped up in front of the bleachers.

"Kagome Higurashi. Just moved here from the country. I hate Kikyo."

Then she walked back up and sat with Sango. There was a collective gasp from the audience because no one had ever talked to Kikyo. That was until everyone started laughing at her. Everyone laughed even harder when Inuyasha piped up from the top of the bleachers.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! HERE, HERE!" he shouted.

Everyone laughed until the teacher told them to shut up and then said they were playing basketball. All the boys sat up straighter and all the girls sat down lower, except for Kagome and Sango. They loved basketball, even if they weren't REALLY good at it.

"Teams!" the coach shouted, "Team A; Random Student; Random Student; Random Student; Kagome; Sango; Inuyasha; 14 other random students."

(sorry! 2 lazy 2 think up new names)

"Team B; 19 random students; Kikyo."

Inuyasha and another boy grabbed for the ball, Inuyasha flung it backwards to Sango, she dribbled to the edge and shot, score, two points. They passed it in, Kikyo caught in accidentally, shrieked about her nails, threw it out of bounds. Collective groan from Team B. Kagome made 4 shots, missed 2, Sango made 7 shots, missed 5, Inuyasha made 10 shots, missed none. The rest of the team, 10 shots, missed 18. At the end of the game the points stood 62 to 35.

"YAY!" Sango shouted, "We won! We won! Oh, good game," she said apologetically to the rest of Team B, "EXCEPT FOR KIKYO WHO SUCKED ASS!"

The rest of Team B muttered agreements.

Kagome and Sango went back to the locker room and got changed. They were laughing and talking as Sango showed Kagome the way to the Science room.

"Ok, the teacher's name is Mr. Escargo, he's a complete slacker, just act nice on the first day and he will love you forever. It doesn't really matter what you do after today, just ask Inuyasha. He's late everyday to class and Mr. Escargo doesn't care," Sango said and waved bye as she walked away.

"Ok," Kagome muttered to herself, "Sango is gone, I am screwed, Sango is gone, I am screwed, Sango is gone, I am-"

"Why you screwed, baby?" Inuyasha asked from behind her, causing her to jump up and drop her books.

"Don't do that!" Kagome said as she picked up her dropped books. She stood up only to be face to chest with a smiling hanyou. He was taller then her by far.

"You wanna go out?" Inuyasha asked as he shoved her up against a locker for the second time in less then 3 hours.

"Sure," she said, "if you'll stop doing this!"

She squirmed to get out from her trap; he laughed and let her go.

She turned around with tears in her eyes.

He immediately regretted what he'd done.

"I'll go out with you," she said with a smile, "but please stop it!"

"But-"

Slap.

Not a hard slap, just a touch to the cheek, but enough to sting for a while.

"I'm going out with you, you don't have to be so possessive," she said with a grin.

"Right," he said, and slung his arm around her waist, "no more possessiveness!" and pulled her tighter as he said it.

_Guys! _She thought, _they love us WAY too much to be healthy!_

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Off in the corner of the hallway, the leader of the spider gang, Naraku, slouched against the wall with his brother in arms, Bankotsu.

"So," he said in an evil voice, "K-9 has a new girlfriend, hm? Guess we'll just have to take her away."

Bankotsu, (a member of the spider gang), chuckled at this and agreed.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sorry! Things are a little rushed with Inuyasha and Kagome. But I wanted to get down to the gist of the story. Things are probably going to be a little more action-packed from here on out, and somehow, Bankotsu ends up with Kikyo as a girlfriend. Naraku is already dating Tsubaki, Sango and Miroku aren't together yet.

I have a poll for everyone:

If you think Naraku is a fag, you must review.

(I am so fiendish! Everyone thinks he's a fag. Therefore, everyone will review! Mwah ha ha!)

This chapter is over 1000 words, even though it is fiendishly short, sorry about that, but I've had a LOT of homework lately. Anyway! Thx 2 loyal reviewers! Thx 2 new reviewers! Thx 2 everyone who reads! Later guys.

-inuxkagfan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; Oh my fucking god, what the hell is wrong with you people? If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be sitting here, not having a life, making up lame fanfiction.

OMG! 12 REVIEWS! For a single chapter! I love you guys! I decided to update in one day because you all love me enough to review. To new readers, THANK YOU! To old readers, THANK YOU!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

CHAPTER 4

Somehow, Inuyasha and Kagome made it through science class without setting anything on fire.

Near escape though, as they were lab partners. The rest of the class complained because they argued so much, but they made up by the end of the period.

It was lunch time now, Art had gone okay, and the cafeteria was noisy.

"So, Kagome," Sango said with a mischievous smirk when she had finished a bite of rice, "you and Inuyasha were looking kind of cozy during passing time, huh?" Sango waggled her eyebrows.

Miroku perked up immediately, he had been dozing in his chair, despite Inuyasha thumping him whenever his hand moseyed over to either Sango or Kagome's butt.

"Um, yah," Kagome said, embarrassed, but she was cut off, as Inuyasha slung his arm around her waist and announced to the table;

"Kagome and I are going out."

The whole lunchroom gasped, everyone knew that Kikyo was after Inuyasha.

Everyone stared until Inuyasha shouted, "YOU FAGS, GET A LIFE, FUCK OFF!"

Suddenly, everyone found a reason not to look at him.

Kouga piped up from the end of the table and shouted to Ayame, "Ayame! You want to go out to?"

Ayame looked flustered and quietly answered, "ok."

"Cool," Kouga answered and continued eating.

Ayame's face was on fire. Not a good combination considering her hair color! Lol!

The rest of the school day went surprisingly well for Kagome. She had one of her friends or Inuyasha in every one of her classes. They consisted of Social Studies, English, Algebra 1, Home Economics, and Spanish.

When school was let out, Kagome slammed her locker and practically ran out the door, shrieking for Sango to catch up with her. Remembering what she had said to her mother, she called and let her know that she would be with a friend for the afternoon.

Inuyasha walked out the door and smiled as his girlfriend chattered nonstop with Sango. He would never be able to follow girl talk. She knew, as all girls know, that when speaking to boys you have to slow down. (AN/ Lol, it's true. They don't here a word unless you speak at 0 mph. My friend Colby, to even let him understand, you have to practically not speak. Lol!)

Kagome went over to Sango's house and met her brother Kohaku, who was 13, and going out with Kanna, Kagura's little sister. (An/ Fluffy's gf.)

They had an awesome time and even played some video games. At 8:00, (It was just dark, like at dusk,) Kagome decided she had better get home. It was a school night after all.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder as she slung her backpack on.

"Later Kagome, see you tomorrow!" Sango replied, still engaged in a fierce battle with her brother in Halo 2.

Kagome walked out the door and towards the school, she knew she could get home if she could get to the school, cause she knew where her house was from there.

As she walked past the buildings, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt sure someone was watching her, but she shook it off, blaming it on paranoia. After all, it was dark.

She kept walking, only about three blocks from her house, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome was about to scream when another hand covered her mouth.

She twisted around and saw Naraku was standing there with a smirk on his face. Her eyes were wide and terrified.

"That's right you little bitch," Naraku said, still smirking, "you're K-9's new girl, huh?"

Kagome's eyes got even wider as she made the connection. This was Naraku, leader of the Spider Gang, and Inuyasha was leader of K-9. She was his new girl. That made her eligible for kidnap and even rape.

She twisted out of his grasp and started backing up, drawing in breath to scream for Inuyasha.

Kagome backed up and felt a brick wall; she was trapped. She needn't have bothered to even think about screaming, he was there, behind Naraku.

"Back the fuck off you son of a bitch," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

Kagome sighed in relief.

That was, until she noticed that he had a machine gun plugged up against Naraku's back.

These were the thoughts that went through her head the minute she realized he had a machine gun;

_Oh thank God, Inuyasha's here._

_OMG! He has a gun!_

_AHH! _

_Why does he have a gun?_

_He's in a gang, the K-9s._

_Oh yeah!_

_Naraku's here! He's trying to kidnap you!_

_By becoming Inuyasha's girlfriend, you've basically drawn a bulls eye on your butt, with the delightful caption stating that you are raw meat, up for grabs!_

_AHH!_

When she came back to earth, she realized that Naraku was gone; he had run off after punching Inuyasha in the chest.

She started crying, Inuyasha hugged her, muttering soothing stuff.

"How, how did you know I was in trouble?" she said softly as he started walking her home.

"I didn't. This is my gang's territory," he said with a smile, "I was patrolling."

"Trina catch me ridin' dir-ty!" she said.

"What?" he said with a quizzical look.

"It's by Chamillionaire. Hey, does this school have karaoke competitions?"

"Yeah, at the dances," he said, "You should do it."

"I can't sing,"

"You also can't lie."

She looked at him; embarrassed he had caught her.

"I will if you will at the Halloween dance, okay?"

"Sure thing, babe," he said, and pecked her on the cheek, "this is where you get off."

"Okay," she said, and hugged him with a worried look, "do-don't get hurt."

"Come on," he said with a confident grin, "we're talkin' 'bout me."

"Okay. Bye!" Kagome waved and walked away.

He watched her retreating figure as she went up the drive way.

_I wish she didn't have to go through this, just because we're going out. I'm also glad she doesn't know just how much I get hurt, every night._

He pulled up his shirt to examine the injuries from tonight's episode of gang wars, a slash across the stomach from one of Naraku's cronies. The minion was dead now, thanks to Inuyasha, but the injury wouldn't go away for a few days.

"Dammit," Inuyasha muttered as he walked away, hair swaying in the breeze, "only 9:30, I don't get to go back in until 4 am."

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

What do you think? Too dramatic? Too sappy? PLZ TELL!

Thx everyone.

-inuxkagfan

1,170 words on av. So don't yell at me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha wishes I owned him

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the number of reviews that I got! I love you all.

16 reviews is an all-time high for any chapter I have EVER done!

Also, my review count for this story is at 45 now, that is the highest amount of reviews for a single story I have ever done. (My other one had 10 chapters and has 37 reviews.)

Sorry for the long wait!

I would just like to say 'Thank you' and bow to my faithful reviewers! You guys are the bomb!

Hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

CHAPTER 5

"Sango!" Kagome shouted to her friend in homeroom.

It had been two days since the episode in front of the school with Naraku.

Inuyasha stumbled in to class in a pair of jeans and a wrinkled blue t-shirt.

"'Sup guyzzzzzz?" he said in a slurred voice.

Kouga chuckled, Jakotsu and Miroku laughed.

Kouga said, smirking, "You look a little, tired, Inuyasha. What's going on?"

"HANG…… OVER…….. FUCK…… OFF," Inuyasha said in a stern, yet slurred, voice.

Kagome ran over to him.

"Inuyasha, you don't look so good," she said in a worried voice, "what did you do last night?"

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, then buried his nose in her hair.

"Hey, baby," he said and kissed her, "how you doin'?"

Kagome looked at him and smiled worriedly, "I'm fine Inuyasha, you're the one who isn't okay."

Rin was laughing behind her hands, Sango was frowning, and the boys were rolling on the ground. Ayame looked up to see Kouga on the ground, and laughed.

Kikyo walked in with Tsubaki and her fellow gang of sluts.

"INUYASHA!" Kikyo said and ran over to him, shoving Kagome out of the way and putting her hand on his arm, "What happened?"

Inuyasha had just enough energy to say, "Kikyo, hitchhike to hell with Naraku. You equals bitch."

Then he passed out.

Apparently, Miroku and Kouga were prepared for an emergency of this stature, in five minutes the bell was going to ring and they would have to go to class.

"Kagome," Miroku said while trying not to laugh, "you might want to move away from the sleeping hanyou."

Kouga, Jakotsu, and Miroku, along with several other boys in the class that were members of the K-9 gang, pulled out 2-liter bottles of ice cold water. And when I say ice-cold, I mean 'touch it and you're in danger of hypothermia.'

The girls stepped back and the boys stood in a circle around their sleeping leader.

Miroku chanted, "1….2….3….NOW!"

All the boys pored the entire contents of each of their bottles on him; he came up sputtering, and glared.

Absolutely NO one laughed. (Inuyasha becomes dangerous when he is angry.)

Kagome giggled and laughed at the expression on his face.

Inuyasha's expression changed into a smirk and he looked at Kagome.

"No," Kagome said and backed away, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes baby, yes, yes, yes," Inuyasha grinned, got up, and pounced, giving her a bear-hug, and completely soaking her clothes and hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, "Now I'm all wet!"

Inside, Kagome was delighted though, Inuyasha was soaked, she was soaked, and he was still holding her in his arms. She could stay here all day!

"Hmm," she sighed contentedly. She had forgotten that the class was still watching them.

"Eek!" she said and backed away.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said to no one in particular, "she wants me."

Kagome blushed, but was saved by the bell.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Lunchtime:

They all sat at the same table again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said when she was finished chewing, "can we go to the movies tonight?"

Inuyasha looked at all the guys questioningly; one by one they nodded.

"Let's go someplace better baby," Inuyasha said with a grin, "it'll be a surprise."

"Um, okay," Kagome, said nervously.

Inuyasha saw her expression and smiled, pulling her closer he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You know I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kagome smiled, but that smile turned to a frown when she saw Naraku, Bankotsu, and a few member of the Spider's walk in.

Inuyasha sensed them and turned around to find Naraku right behind him.

He stood up violently and got in Naraku's face.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing last night?" Inuyasha said in a low, dangerous voice, "I'm surprised you had the nerve to show up at school this morning."

"You filthy dog," Naraku hissed at him, "you're dead meat tonight."

Inuyasha sneered, "You're dead meat now."

Inuyasha punched him in the face; pretty soon they had a full blown fight going. Inuyasha got kicked through a window, (thank god it was open! Shudder, broken glass!), but leaped back through and round-housed Naraku into the hallway. They crashed through the doorway and out onto the football field.

"That's right K-9!" Naraku said with glee, (and a bloody face), "Doggies bite back."

Inuyasha roared at him to fuck off and launched himself at Naraku with his teeth bared and his claws out.

He almost got there too, except a whip of greenish-yellow energy shot out and wrapped itself around him, bringing Inuyasha crashing to the ground.

By this time the whole school had flooded out of the cafeteria to watch the spectacle. The principle was trying to calm everyone down, but people were cheering for either Naraku or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up, dusted himself off and rounded onto the bearer of the whip.

Kagome ran out the doors and onto the edge of the field with Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and Rin in tow. Jakotsu and everyone else were catching up.

"Inuyasha," the voice that belonged to the whip-bearer spoke coldly, "I'm not surprised to find you brawling like a common animal, and in public, no less."

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, "stay the hell out of this!"

Sesshoumaru sneered and spoke to Naraku, "You are also a half-breed, to fight Inuyasha, you fight someone of even lower station then your inferior level. Come, we will fight inste-"

Sesshoumaru was cut off as he was thrown to the side by Inuyasha's kick. Inuyasha and Naraku resumed fighting, but were broken up when Kagome and Tsubaki ran onto the field; each thinking this had gone on long enough.

When their girlfriends got onto the field, both the boys quit fighting.

Naraku glared at Inuyasha and hissed at him, "This isn't over, see you tonight."

Then he limped off after throwing Tsubaki over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

(ATTN: Is flour even used in Japan?)

The principle decided that since Inuyasha and Naraku weren't dead and no school property was damaged, (remember, the window was open, so it didn't break), that he would let Inuyasha off with a detention. (Like he would show up anyway.) (Lol.)

Kagome held his hand and dragged him up to the nurses office.

They walked in the doors and the nurse came rushing over.

"Oh my goodness, Inuyasha, another fight?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha said and sat in a chair.

The nurse was going to treat his injuries, but Kagome said she would do it. The nurse told them to call if they needed anything.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome dragged him into the back room and got out an icepack and some bandages.

"Kagome," Inuyasha protested, "I'm fine, alright? It's no big deal, I get in fights every other day practically."

"You are not fine mister!" Kagome said with a frown, "I saw you sit down! You winced; now take off your shirt! You have a bruise and it NEEDS ICE!"

She practically shrieked the last part so he took off his shirt.

She gasped at what she saw, and started crying.

This wasn't from the fight with Naraku. This was from the fight with Naraku's gang.

There was a picture in living color of what gang life was like, right in front of her.

He had several slashes from knives and katanas, two on his back and one on his stomach, (the one from last chapter,) bruises laced across his chest, in varying degrees of color. His bruises were healing, and so were the slashes, but they would be there for another few days. He also had a burn mark on one arm that went from just below the shoulder to half way down his back.

She sobbed and collapsed onto the floor.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a chair, where he held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Ssshhh," he said soothingly.

"But your back," she said through tears, "you shoulder, why didn't you tell me? Is this from one night? Do you get hurt this bad every night?"

_Sango told me he was stronger then the rest, but I had no idea how many injuries he has. He's going to get himself killed. But that can't happen! He's supposed to be unstoppable! Oh Kami! Please protect him!_

"Ssshhh, baby," he said quietly, "it's not so bad. Most of these will be gone by tonight. The knife cut will only be there until day after tomorrow; it's going to be okay. Dogs are tough, you know that honey."

"Please," Kagome said and hugged him tightly, avoiding the cuts on his back, "just be safe okay, just come to school tomorrow, and please don't not come home."

Inuyasha held her and thought, _"Before I had her it was easy, before I had her I had nothing to lose. Now I have someone to protect. Someone to think about when I pick up my gun to start patrol and come back in mere hours before school starts. Someone to love. I think I love her."_

Inuyasha sat in the nurse's waiting room chair, with no shirt on, in the whitewashed walls of Tokyo High and thought of how much he needed someone like her.

The phrase rang through his head, "_Someone to protect._"

He vowed that no one would ever hurt her.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Kagome walked out the doors of Tokyo High after saying good bye to the girls and started the long journey home. Well, not that long, only ½ a mile, but still, come on!

Inuyasha pulled up in a dark blue; beat up, pickup truck with bullet holes in the side of the bed.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Did you forget? We have a date."

"I wanted to change my clothes first," she protested.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and smirked, "see you at five o'clock, I know where you live, oo! Got to go sexy, have a street race at four! Later."

He sped down the street, leaving her worrying about him once again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry about busting up Inuyasha's perfect chest! I know it is evil of me! But don't worry; he will be okay!**

**Too Sappy? Too Violent? Too Spacey? Let me know!**

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter, and once again sorry!**

**-inuxkagfan**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: duh

Dear loyal readers, (that is assuming you are loyal cuz it's been like, the summer, since I updated! Sorry!)

Sooooooooo sorry for the long update. I've been on vacations and stuff all summer.

Thx ever so much to faithful readers! I absolutely love you guys for putting up with me!

Here it is:

CHAPTER 6

Kagome started up the stairs to her room, already thinking about her date, he had said somewhere, "better."

_Now what would that mean? _She thought quizzically.

Kagome got dressed in a spaghetti strapped tank top that was grey with silver trim and straps. A pair of white Capri pants finished off the look. She took a shower before doing this of course and after getting dressed and slipping on her flip flops, she put her hair up in a high ponytail with a couple strands left out to frame her face.

She then sat on her driveway and waited for him to pull up.

She did not recognize him.

Black with red streaks on the side was the color of the sports car that showed up on her driveway, Inuyasha stepped out of the driver's side with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt.

Kagome gasped and ran over to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Where did you get this car?" she asked with wonder.

"Don't get too excited sexy, it's my brother's, I stole it from him," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"These," he handed the flowers and the chocolates to her, "are for you."

She squealed when she looked at the brand name, Go diva Chocolates.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she squealed and jumped into the passenger's seat.

He put the radio to a hip hop station and they cruised off.

She again wondered where he was taking her, that was until they showed up at the classiest restaurant in town.

_OMG! _She thought; _I didn't even dress up! AAAAHH! I'm underdressed! What am I going to do! This is soooooo embarrassing. _

Inuyasha read her face and pulled out a dress from the backseat with a pair of strappy low heels.

Her face turned completely red, she almost fainted in fact. He was completely spoiling her!

She threw her arms around him and made out with him for a few minutes.

"Thank you so much!" she said when she once again had air.

"Anything for you babe," he said with a grin, "let's go, I have reservations," he said in an important voice.

"Ooo!" she squealed.

The rest of the dinner date went perfectly and when Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house, she stepped out of the car.

He walked her up to her door; she turned to look at him and smiled.

"This is the best date I have ever been on," she said sincerely and smiled to him, "thank you so much."

She pecked him on the cheek and hugged him.

He hugged her back and turned to walk away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called back to him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around.

"Please try not to get hurt tonight," she said, her eyes tearing up.

She ran to him and hugged him again; he hugged her back and kissed her.

"Don't worry honey," he said with a grin, "I'm indestructible, you know that."

"Okay," she said with a smile, though she still had wet eyes, "Good night."

"Good night babe, see you tomorrow," Inuyasha turned around and sped away in his brother's sport's car.

Kagome walked back up the steps, worrying nonstop for his safety.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After working to block the noise from his sensitive ears, Inuyasha turned the hip hop station as loud as it would go, just to annoy people, and smirked. (AN: Smirking. His fave thing to do! Lol.)

He had his pickup truck back, after sneaking his brother's car back into the garage; he got his gang truck and sped out.

He was headed to the ghetto, as some would call it, of Tokyo. That's where K-9's headquarters were located.

He pulled up to a pale yellow house with tangled shrubbery and shutters hanging crookedly, there were holes in the screens and everything could use a paintjob.

Inuyasha opened the white door with peeling paint and walked into the house to find several of the K-9's already there.

"K-9!" one of the boys called to Inuyasha, "How'd the date go with Kagome?"

"Perfectly," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

The boys got down to business and planned tonight's attack on Naraku's home base.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Kagome," Kagome's mother said to her over the breakfast table, "I'm going on a business trip over the weekend."

"Oh," Kagome said with a smile, "good for you Mom. Okay, I'll lock the doors and bar the windows, always carry a loaded 38 magnum, and I'll make sure to NEVER take candy from strangers."

Kagome's mom smiled and chuckled, "I know you'll be careful dear, but I would prefer it if you stayed at a friends house, maybe that new boyfriend of yours?"

"Seriously?" Kagome asked and when her mother nodded she said with a happy tint to her voice, "I'll ask him at school today if I can stay at his house for the weekend. Love you mom gotta go bye!"

Kagome snatched her backpack and flew out the door in anticipation of asking Inuyasha to stay at his house.

She arrived at school and bounced into homeroom, hugged everyone in sight and sat at her desk listening to her Mp3 player.

(Completely oblivious to her classmates stares of wonder and even fear! (lol.))

"What has you in such a happy mood?" Sango asked and repeated herself when Kagome took off the headphones.

"Wellllll," Kagome said with a grin, "my mother is leaving this weekend on a business trip and _requested specifically _that I stay at Inuyasha's house!"

Sango smiled and shook her head at the slightly younger girl's happiness over something that trivial.

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming in and noticed with a frown that he had a large purple bruise on his arm.

She went over to him and hugged him, "how did you get this?" Kagome asked while gingerly touching the outside of the bruise. When he didn't wince, she concluded that it wasn't too serious.

"A car," he said and with her hand on his arm he took this opportunity to flex so she could feel his muscle, she grinned at him but then frowned again.

"You got hit by a car?" she asked.

"No, not exactly," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, how exactly how did you get hit then?" Kagome asked, becoming a little panicked by now.

"Umm," Inuyasha said and backed up, "it was chucked at me."

"Chucked?" Kagome said, confused, and unfamiliar with the word.

"Oh for Kami's sake woman!" Inuyasha said with an exasperated look.

"Naraku threw a car at me, I had to catch it and throw it back at him. You should see what he looks like," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

She hugged him as tight as she could, (not very hard), and said with a muffled voice because her head was pressed to his chest, "Can I stay at your house this weekend? My mother is going on a business trip."

"Seriously?" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile.

"S'cool with me," Inuyasha said as the bell rang.

The troops left homeroom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The couple of days that passed before the weekend passed quickly enough. Inuyasha only got in one fight; Naraku only got thrown through eighteen windows in that fight. No school property was damaged, and everyone only got a detention. The principal had given up on trying to control Inuyasha and Naraku and now he only punished them if they broke something.

As a result, Friday came quickly. Kagome came to school in a pair of low riders with a black tank top that said, "Have You Hugged Your Girlfriend Today?"

Inuyasha took this as an opportunity to squeeze the life out of her. Then picked her up and gave her a humungous kiss right in front of the principal.

The principal rolled his eyes and sighed, so much for punishing Inuyasha.

When school let out, Kagome grabbed her duffle bag with clothes in it for the weekend, hooked her back pack, and went to find the dog-eared boy.

He pulled up after getting his truck and shoved the passenger door open.

Kagome smiled and waved, hugged her friends and jumped in.

"You have a license?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"No," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I have a turbo charger."

At Kagome's look he smirked.

"This thing might look like a piece of junk," he said, patting the dashboard, "but I can go from 0-60 in three seconds. Trust me, the cops are no prob."

Kagome glared at him and then smiled.

Inuyasha smirked and drove off to his house.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

He pulled up in front of a colonial style mansion causing Kagome to gasp with surprise and delight.

Inuyasha looked at her face and grinned at the expression there.

"Dad owns a company," he said by way of explanation, "InuYoukai Corps., computer software design and production."

"I see," Kagome said in a small voice.

"One question," Kagome asked him.

"What?" Inuyasha waited to hear it.

"How the HELL did YOU end up the leader of a GANG!"

"Naraku pissed me off every single day for 4 months straight and then insulted me, my mother, and my heritage all the while designing 'accidents' that would befall my friends," Inuyasha remarked, "so I decided to kill him."

He opened the garage door with the remote and pulled in next to the sports car Inuyasha had stolen, and on the other side of the six car garage was a pale blue Mercedes Benz convertible. Kagome could see three other expensive looking cars beyond the Mercedes.

"Wow."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "my car might not look that great, but it goes the fastest."

"I don't doubt it for a second," Kagome said, still remembering the hell that was the highway with Inuyasha behind the wheel.

They walked inside and Inuyasha called, "I'm home!"

When no one answered he concluded that his parents were out somewhere and had dragged Fluffy with them, and told Kagome so.

"I still can't get over that name, Fluffy," Kagome said while giggling.

"Change into a swimsuit," Inuyasha said and lead her up the stairs.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"So we can go gather blueberries. No! You idiot, why do people put on swimsuits?" Inuyasha said with an exasperated expression.

"Right," Kagome said and smiled, running into Inuyasha's room, and stopped dead.

Inuyasha's room was about 12' x 16', and quite possibly the messiest room she had ever seen.

"Sorry!" Inuyasha called from the bathroom where he was changing, "Forgot to warn you about me and my habit of not putting anything in it's proper place anytime anywhere."

"I noticed," Kagome said faintly and shut the door. She changed as quickly as possible and walked out in a pair of his shorts and a bikini top that must have belonged to his mother at some time.

He walked out in a pair of red swim trunks with a white and black stripe down each side.

He looked hot, and Kagome noticed he had a tattoo of a band of barb wire around his right bicep.

He then exploded down the hallway, scooping up Kagome bridal style and running toward the end of the hall where she could see that there was a balcony.

This was all well and good, except they were on the third floor.

Kagome buried her face in his chest and hoped this wouldn't hurt too much.

That was before she felt them touch down onto the ground. Inuyasha gently set her down and shook out his hair.

"You can fly," Kagome said with wonder.

"No," Inuyasha said with a grin as he stretched, "I can jump really far, really fast, really high."

"Jumping off a three story platform is weak shit," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I'm working on jumping out of an airplane."

Kagome shook her head and looked over the rolling lawn to the house where she could see a huge patio. There was a swimming pool about 15' x 25' feet. It was beautiful with lawn chairs and even a basket holding a neatly folded portable volleyball net with two matching volleyballs.

Kagome turned around and whispered, "Last one ins a rotten egg."

Then she sprinted for the pool and dove down deep, she just kept diving until she found the bottom with her hands. Spinning, she pushed with her feet and shot like a rocket towards the surface.

Gasping for breath, she turned to Inuyasha, "How deep is this?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"15 feet deep at this end, 4 feet deep at the other end," he smugly replied.

Then he splashed her.

She splashed him back.

He splashed her back.

It was on.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Whatuphomeywhatuphomeywhatuphomeywhatuphomeywhatuphomeywhatuphomeywha

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Their water fight lasted for 45 minutes. They dunked each other so many times. They splashed each other so many more times then that.

By the time it was done Inuyasha was laughing and splashing and so was Kagome that she then collapsed.

When she came back up she was really tired.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really tired," Kagome said and started to get out of the pool.

"'Kay," Inuyasha said and picked her up again, "Let's get you back to the house and into a guest room."

Kagome was dozing when Inuyasha woke her up. When she looked around she was standing in a shower, (Her swimsuit still on you hentais!) and Inuyasha was handing her a bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

"A maid named Becca has already taken care of your clothes. They're in your dresser. You are standing in the main guest bedroom's adjoining bathroom. If you walk out of here you will be in your bedroom, walk further and you'll be in the hall, go to the left and down the flight of stairs and you'll be in the living room," Inuyasha explained for her, "see you in a few babe."

He walked out.

Kagome took a shower, dried off, combed out her hair needle straight, and got into a pair of pj's, pj pants that were checkered green and dark blue, a purple tank top, and a sweatshirt that said TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL in block letters on the back and had a little picture of two crossed samurai swords on the front left. (A.N. Their made up symbol, they're the "samurai's". Just go with it.)

She slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked to the left, down the hall, and down the flight of stairs. She rounded a corner and walked into the living room. There was no one there so she walked into an adjoining room. She would soon learn that this was called the "Game Room". She saw the biggest TV she had ever seen in front of a corner couch that was probably 10 feet long on each side of the couch.

And to the sides of the TV she saw every game system imaginable. They had Nintendo, Nintendo DS, several Gameboys, Gameboy Colours, Gameboy Advances, and portable PS2's. They had PS1, PS2, Xbox, connecter cables for Xbox live, Xbox 360, Gamecube, and what looked like a prototype for Nintendo Revolution, codename: Wii.

In neat shelving all on the walls were what looked like most of the games for those systems as well as a wall of DVD's including several action films that weren't even out yet.

Kagome ran her hand along the wall and concluded that they probably had close to a thousand games.

She looked in the Xbox section frantically until she found the one she was looking for.

HALO 2.

She set up the Xbox Live and popped in HALO 2.

She then proceeded to kickass at that game. Her ultimate goal was to beat a couple of Marathon's records. She knew she probably wouldn't but it was worth a try.

Then she noticed that there was surround sound and in a corner was a stereo linked to the computer. She logged on real quick and put on rap.

Kagome looked around one last time before getting back to halo and saw that there was carpeting lining the walls as well as towels and blankets hanging on the walls, the door was metal and most likely hollow lined with Styrofoam and carpet.

The room was sound proof.

HELL YES!

Kagome was right in the middle of taking out a team with a banshee when the door opened and in stepped Inuyasha with a bowl of popcorn.

"Geez," he said with a chuckle when she shot down three Spartans then jumped from the banshee when she saw a rocket coming toward her. The fall would have been a suicide but she aimed for a ghost and pressed X just as she landed. Kagome's character didn't stop moving for a second and when she saw another guy coming, missed him with the ghost, jumped out and threw a grenade. She would have died considering the grenade exploded two fee in front of her but she was already behind a rock ducking out of sight. Inuyasha looked at her kill ration and saw that she was in a hundred life match and had killed 94 times, been killed 27 times. Her best spree so far was 29.

"You're actually decently good at video games huh," Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"First chick I've met who can actually play. You and me are having a tournament along with a marathon. We'll start with Xbox one night and then move to PS2, then Gamecube, and we can take Gameboy advances to bed every night."

Kagome pretended to swoon with happiness.

Inuyasha chuckled and watched her kill off and come in first on the scoreboards.

"Hook me up, babe," Inuyasha said with a smile, "time to make room for the pros."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Thank you everyone for your patience. If you haven't noticed I slack off A LOT in the summer time. Please take the time to tell me what you think of the story's latest chapter, it's appreciated believe me!

I love everyone! Thx ppl.

3,000 words on average.


End file.
